Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi
by bella8783
Summary: OS pour le concours (Fini à ce jour): The last songfic Contest du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon. Chanson choisie: Here with me de Dido. Bonne lecture.


**Kikou à toutes et tous.**

**Me voilà avec un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur le forum Damn Addict Lemon.**

**Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur mes fics, je fais ce que je peux pour envoyer cette semaine un chapitre de PPF à ma correctrice.**

**En ce qui concerne Evo et Pro, malheureusement, j'en suis toujours au même point... C'est à dire pas grand chose... J'en suis désolée. Elle prendra fin tôt ou tard, mais je ne peux vous dire quand.**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas.  
**

**The « last songfic » Contest:**

**Titre de votre OS : Temps que tu ne seras pas avec moi**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, la chanson « Here with me » à Dido (traduction du site parole et musique), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

- Et explique-moi comment tu es rentré ici ? Bella ne t'a pas donné la clé, ça j'en suis certaine.

- Bon sang mais ça fait des jours qu'elle est enfermée dans sa chambre ! Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je la laisse à faire dieu sait quoi ? Je suis son frère, c'est mon rôle de faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas !

- Ca n'explique pas comment…

- Alice ! Elle a… Des relations… Et elle s'en veut, pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est son mec qui a amené le lion dans la bergerie !

Ils étaient dans la cuisine de mon appartement depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, quand le bruit significatif d'une chaise qui racle le carrelage se fit entendre. Il approchait… Mon frère devenait fou de me savoir au plus mal. Et si l'ancienne Bella aurait fait son possible pour sauver les apparences… La nouvelle, elle, n'en avait plus la force. Je n'étais plus cette jeune fille capable de mettre de côté ses peines et ses douleurs, de garder le sourire et sa bonne humeur en toutes circonstances.

Non… Je n'étais plus cette Bella… Plus maintenant…

Pas après qu'IL ait mis sans dessus dessous ma tranquille petite vie d'étudiante modèle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Lui qui, en un sourire, avait fait chavirer mon cœur.

Lui qui, en un regard, avait fait de moi une femme belle et sûre d'elle, effaçant la petite Bella timide, voire limite prude comme se plaisait à colporter Mike depuis notre deuxième et dernier rendez-vous. Je m'étais alors refusée à lui à renfort d'un coup de genou bien placé et depuis il s'arrangeait pour faire tomber à l'eau toute tentative de la gente masculine de m'approcher.

Mais il n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit face à LUI…

Bien ou mal ? Mon cœur en mille morceaux criait au mal, alors que ma tête, encore pleine de ces images des quelques jours que nous avions eus ensemble, elle criait au bien.

- Emmett, laisse-la, elle a besoin de temps !

Des claquements de talons avaient suivi de peu le bruit de la chaise… Rosalie faisant rempart, me laissant le temps de me reprendre… Mais serais-je capable de le faire un jour ? Peut-être s'il revenait ?

Le silence… Et cette chanson… Des paroles qui sont ce que je suis… Ce cauchemar.

**I didn't hear you leave,**

**(Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir,)  
I wonder how am I still here,**

**(Je me demande comment je suis encore ici)  
I don't want to move a thing,**

**(Je ne veux pas déplacer quoi que ce soit,)  
It might change my memory**

**(Cela pourrait changer mes souvenirs.)**

Le silence de la nuit, pas un bruit en quittant ma chambre, ni même en passant la porte de mon appartement, juste cette sensation de froid.

Le "LUI" dont je ne peux plus me passer…

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Peut-être parce qu'il m'a demandé de prendre soin de moi ? De l'oublier ?

Sa lettre entre mes mains… Parsemée d'auréoles à chaque endroit où une de mes larmes était tombée.

Edward… C'est bien luila tornade qui venait de dévaster ma vie en quelques jours, m'abandonnant si douloureusement. Il y était entré sans que je ne puisse mettre mon cœur à l'abri… C'était il y a quelques jours, mais j'avais comme l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Comme si mon cœur et mon corps avaient de suite pensé que nous étions faits pour être ensemble…

Mais ils se trompaient.

« Hey les gars, je vous présente Edward ! C'est un ami d'enfance, il est de passage pour quelques temps, alors comme il ne connait personne, je lui ai proposé de venir boire un verre avec nous »

Les présentations s'étaient poursuivies, mais je n'en entendis pas un mot. Mon regard était déjà perdu dans le sien, comme attiré par ces prunelles qui me hantent maintenant. Les premiers souvenirs qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. Je me serais noyée dans ses yeux si Emmett, tel l'homme tout en délicatesse qu'il est, n'avait pas fait exploser la bulle invisible qui semblait nous lier.

« Hey ! Bella respire t'es toute rouge ! » **S**'était-il exclamé en explosant de rire.

« Salut »

Sa voix**, **élixir s'immisçant jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Chacun de mes sens **s**'était alors éveillé…

Mon ouïe s'enivrant de chaque mot sortant d'entre ses lèvres…

Mon odorat gravant dans ma mémoire les effluves de son corps…

« Hum… Tu veux danser ? »

Mon cœur sembla s'être arrêté à cet instant, décidant de jouer une toute autre mélodie. Faisant de moi celle qu'il semblait que je devais être.

Mon toucher découvrant chaque parcelle de son être accessible durant notre danse, avec une délectation certaine. C'était si bon, si doux…

Bouger me faisait mal, comme si j'allais tout perdre…

Mon lit… Mes meilleurs souvenirs… Me blottir dans ses draps desquels son odeur disparaissait petit à petit. Je devais rester là pour ne pas remarquer que je l'avais réellement perdu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne enfin.

**Oh I am what I am,**

**(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)  
I will do what I want,**

**(Je ferai ce que je veux,)  
But I can't hide**

**(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)  
I won't go,**

**(Je ne partirai pas,)  
I won't sleep,**

**(Je ne dormirai pas,)  
I can't breathe,**

**(Je ne peux pas respirer,)  
Until you're resting here with me**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)**

Une soirée, puis une deuxième… Puis ce fut notre soirée. La goutte de champagne qui avait fait déborder la coupe.

- Tu es si belle.

Des mots simples dans la bouche de n'importe qui… Mais Edward n'était pas n'importe qui.

Nos lèvres soudées, comme si tout cela n'avait été fait que pour nous.

Nos peaux brulantes se frôlant, d'abord hésitantes, puis de plus en plus entreprenantes.

La douceur à laquelle je succombais, notre première fois… Nos deux corps imbriqués le plus naturellement du monde. La clé du cadenas de mon cœur. Il avait fait de moi sa prisonnière pour une éternité bien trop courte à mon goût.

Je suis ce que je suis… J'étais une femme désirée se sentant belle sous les mains et les yeux d'un homme.

Et si je ne veux plus vivre dans ma prison ? Je fais ce que je veux… Mais ce serait lui refuser son dernier désir…

Il faut qu'il revienne… L'oublier serait un suicide. Je resterais là… Blottie dans mon lit, là où tout avait pris fin, mais aussi là où les souvenirs étaient les plus forts.

Je suffoquai quand mes sanglots reprirent.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser un jour être capable de m'abandonner corps et âme à un homme en si peu de temps. Mais ce n'était pas un homme… C'était LUI… C'était Edward.

Les souvenirs reviennent aussi douloureux **qu'apais**ant.

Douloureux sont ceux qui me narguent en effaçant petit à petit les détails.

Apaisants sont ceux qui me rappellent chaque sensation, celles qu'il est impossible d'oublier, à jamais gravées en moi, tatouages invisibles mais surtout ineffaçables.

Ma vie c'est lui… Sans lui une non-vie s'offre à moi.

- Jasper a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et que si il avait su, il l'aurait mise en garde… Edward est…

- Il ne s'en est pas aperçu ? Tu rigoles ? Dès le premier soir ils se sont mangés du regard !

Rose avait raison… Dès le premier regard.

**I won't leave,**

**(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)  
I can't hide,**

**(Je ne peux pas me cacher,)  
I cannot be,**

**(Je ne peux pas être)  
Until you're resting here with me**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi.)**

Je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette chambre, mais me cacher n'était qu'illusion. J'étais incapable de dissimuler cette douleur. C'était comme si je n'avais aucune raison de vivre sans lui.

- Elle est toujours enfermée ?

- Ouais et je te jure que toute belle gueule que ton pote soit, s'il s'avise **de** repointer le bout de son nez de playboy ici, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas !

- T'inquiète, j'en serai aussi. J'essaie de l'appeler depuis quelques jours, je lui ai laissé des messages, mais rien. Je ne comprends pas… Je savais qu'il ne devait pas rester ici, mais faire ça en connaissance de cause…

- Ouais ben si c'était pour se vider les… Aïe ! Rose !

- Ne t'avise pas à finir cette phrase ! Il était accro à Bella, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Ces murs beaucoup trop fins… Je ne voulais plus rien entendre ! Collant mon oreiller sur ma tête, seuls des sortes de bourdonnements me parvenaient. Le souffle me manquait, mais c'était ridicule comparé à la douleur de mon cœur.

**I don't want to call my friends,**

**(Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis,)  
They might wake me from this dream**

**(Ils pourraient me sortir de ce rêve)  
And I can't leave this bed,**

**(Et je ne peux quitter ce lit,)  
Risk forgetting all that's been**

**(Risquant d'oublier tout ce qui a été.)  
**

Je dus m'endormir, car il faisait nuit quand la douleur se rappela à moi. Je m'étais alors levée, me rapprochant de la porte pour vérifier si le silence était réel. Une main tremblante sur la poignée, mon regard capté par l'enchevêtrement de drap et de couette qu'était mon lit.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Hum… Salle de bain… Je… J'ai besoin, de quelques minutes à moi… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire fuir si tôt » Lui avais-je dit timidement.

Son visage avait alors pris une étrange expression. Mais dans l'euphorie du moment, je n'avais pas relevé.

Ce premier réveil dans ses bras avait été si doux. J'étais revenue sous la couette rapidement, mon corps froid ne réclamant que la chaleur du sien pour se détendre. Il avait sifflé en me sentant gelée contre lui, puis avait délicieusement pris les choses en mains pour faire en sorte de faire de moi un brasier.

D'abord en se plaçant au dessus de moi, entreprenant un lent et langoureux chemin de baisers. Démarrant sur mon front, passant par mes lèvres désireuses, ne manquant pas de taquiner ma langue qui en demandait toujours plus. Passant outre mes protestations, il continua sa lente torture en se dirigeant vers ma poitrine dont les pointes étaient déjà durcies par mon excitation. Un à un, mes seins furent cajolés et même vénérés par sa bouche, sa langue et ses mains. De longues minutes ponctuées par mes gémissements.

Je le sentis parfois sourire à mes réactions, comme fière de ce qu'il accomplissait.

Mais je voulais plus que ses caresses, aussi bonnes soient-elles. Beaucoup plus.

Enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille, je l'encourageai d'une légère pression, à poursuivre sa douce torture un peu plus bas, là où je savais qu'il voulait se rendre, là où je voulais plus que tout l'avoir.

Taquin, il tenta de ne pas céder à mon besoin désir, mais finit dans un grognement, par atteindre mon centre du plaisir déjà prêt pour le recevoir. Sa langue habile survola mon sexe sans s'y appuyer.

« Edward ! » Avais-je alors protesté.

« Impatiente ? » Avait-il ri, envoyant des ondes chatouilleuses, mais au combien plaisantes dans tout mon corps.

Je ne pus répondre à sa question, sa bouche devint plus entreprenante et je perdais déjà pied. Il faisait chaud, très chaud et mon premier orgasme me submergea rapidement, me laissant tremblante après avoir gémi de longues secondes.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous Miss Swan » Affirma-t-il dans un murmure des plus sexys.

Prise de hardiesse, je lui répondis aussi mutine que moi pauvre petite Bella pouvait l'être.

« Mais j'y compte bien Monsieur Cullen »

La température déjà bien élevée prit quelque degrés de plus à ces simples taquineries.

Je voulus lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer, mais il saisit mes poignets, les emprisonnant au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main, l'autre restant libre pour permettre à deux de ses doigts de pénétrer en moi, me faisant lever le bassin.

Rapidement, je le suppliai de me prendre, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois arriver au plaisir ultime sans lui.

Après que ses lèvres aient une nouvelle fois gouté les miennes, il se leva pour prendre un préservatif dans la boite plus si neuve, que nous étions allés chercher main dans la main à la pharmacie du bout de la rue. Il l'enfila autour de son sexe fièrement érigé pour moi. Puis il me tendit la main pour me faire lever du lit. Il y prit alors place, s'adossant confortablement à la tête de lit. Il me tira à lui, me faisant assoir au-dessus de lui. J'étais hésitante, je n'avais jamais pratiqué le sexe de cette façon, il dut remarquer mon trouble, car il releva mon visage vers le sien, ancrant son regard au mien. Toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent. Il dirigea son sexe vers le mien, alors que je m'abaissais enfin sur lui, me laissant posséder corps et âme par cet homme qui, j'en étais alors certaine, était fait pour moi…

C'était avant… Un passé si proche et qui faisait si mal.

J'allai à la cuisine, récupérai sans grande conviction un paquet de crackers dans le placard au dessus du plan de travail et une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur avant de me réfugier à nouveau dans ma chambre.

Mon téléphone portable vibra et je me demandais comment la batterie pouvait ne pas encore être vide. Pour une fois, mais sans aucun espoir, je vérifiai les identités des divers correspondants qui avaient tenté de me joindre…

Alice… Encore et encore. Quelques appels de mon frère… Mais pas un signe d'Edward.

Ma famille et mes amis étaient là pour moi. Mais si je leur laissais la place qu'ils voulaient, j'étais certaine de tout perdre. Ils me demanderaient de sortir, de m'aérer, trouveraient des activités pour m'extirper de cet état dans lequel je m'étais enfermée.

Mais ne plus penser à lui était inconcevable. Etre ici… Dans mon lit… Etait douloureux, mais moins que de prendre le risque d'oublier.

Je soupirai et replongeai dans ce rêve. Celui où tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, où son odeur ne quitterait pas mes draps au fur et à mesure de chaque seconde qui passe.

Ce même rêve dans lequel il me tient fermement entre ses bras chauds, en murmurant une douce mélodie à l'oreille.

Je me mis à fredonner cette chanson, perdant de nouveau le fil du temps, mais restant dans mes souvenirs, pour ne pas l'oublier...

**Oh I am what I am,**

**(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)  
I will do what I want**

**(Je ferai ce que je veux,)  
But I can't hide**

**(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)  
I won't go,**

**(Je ne partirai pas,)  
I won't sleep,**

**(Je ne dormirai pas,)  
I can't breathe,**

**(Je ne peux pas respirer,)  
Until you're resting here with me**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)**

- Oh ma Bella, ma chérie.

Ma mère ?

- Maman ? Mais…

- Ton frère m'a appelée. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Oh ma petite puce !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, me berçant de longues minutes, voire même peut-être de longues heures, comme on berce un enfant. C'était réconfortant, mais pas apaisant, ce n'était pas ses bras à lui.

- Maman ?

- Ma chérie ?

- Ca fait si mal. Les sanglots reprirent.

- Je sais mon ange, je sais.

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je ne veux pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable… Il est parti maman. Juste comme ça… Sans un mot, ni un bruit. J'ai envie de rester là, dans ma chambre et de ne rien oublier, si le sommeil s'empare de moi, je vais oublier. Je… J'étouffe sans lui. Je… J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre…

- Ca passera avec le temps mon ange.

- Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu maman… Je ne peux pas rester là pour toujours, je le sais… Mais je sais aussi que je ne vivrai pas sans lui. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas avec moi.

- Chut ma Bella. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Je luttai, mais la condition humaine est plus que contraignante et mon corps l'emporta sur mon esprit. Je partis sans m'en rendre compte vers mes rêves fous d'une vie avec LUI.

**I won't leave,**

**(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)  
I can't hide,**

**(Je ne peux pas me cacher,)  
I can't be,**

**(Je ne peux pas être)  
Until you're resting here with me.**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)**

Quelques mouvements… Des chuchotements plutôt forts… Un « chut » appuyé… Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme.

Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Mon lit est le seul endroit où je veux être. Je m'y blottis comme si sans cette chaleur factice, je ne pouvais survivre.

Mon matelas s'affaisse… Une odeur familière me parvient. Ca ne peut pas être lui…

Mon corps le reconnait pourtant… Mais mon esprit crie au loup…

Et si sa présence n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?

Des bras m'enserrent.

- Je suis là mon amour... Pour toujours... Je ne partirai plus… Je n'en aurais pas la force. Dors ma Bella. Demain nous pourrons parler.

Je soupire de bien-être, m'enfonçant dans ce rêve de coton blanc. Je suis bien, plus que bien. Le cauchemar semble s'éloigner, la promesse me semble si réelle.

Demain nous parlerons. Serait-ce une vaine promesse ? En attendant je voulais rester enveloppée dans ce rêve.

- Je t'aime. Murmurai-je, la voix éteinte à mon rêve.

- Je t'aime.

Sa voix me berçant, chantant des paroles sur cette mélodie qui autre fois n'en avait pas.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Je ne fais pas beaucoup d'OS, car je trouve ça un peu frustrant (on a envie de poursuivre, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'en ai pas le temps^^), mais là il y avait l'inspiration...**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt sur PPF pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur cette histoire.**

**Prennez bien soin de vous.**

**Bizzzzzzz**


End file.
